Suspicion
by Maly Winchester
Summary: [OS STEREK, 3/4, lime] Les hormones de Stiles sont en ébullition, Derek fait l'autruche et le shérif Stilinski mène sa petite enquête... "Mon fils? Avec Scott?"... Non, non. Avec Derek!


**SUSPICION**

**NDA:** Avant-dernier OS, les p'tits loups ! Cette histoire fait suite à l'OS **"Instant Crush"**, mais vous pouvez la lire sans avoir lu les autres OS.

**UN ÉNORME MERCI** à tous les reviewers, les mises en favo et les followers, et surtout aux guests que je n'ai pas pu remercier par MP du fait qu'ils n'étaient pas inscrits sur le site.

**Rated M**, même si ce n'est qu'un lime, je n'ai pas voulu tenter le diable, ah ah !

Le lemon sera dans le dernier OS.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

::::::::::::

- Claudia, je crois que notre fils est gay.

Le shérif Stilinski se tenait devant un cadre photo de sa défunte femme, accroché au mur du couloir près de l'entrée de sa maison.

- Je l'ai surpris avec Scott, hier soir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois que Scott dort à la maison… Mais je ne suis pas sûr que c'était Scott McCall… Ils sont très proches, tous les deux. Et là, ils étaient vraiment _trop_ proches.

Le patriarche se gratta machinalement le menton, l'air de réfléchir. Il observait le portrait figé et joyeux de son épouse qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Peut-être quelque chose comme « _Mon cœur, tu devrais aller dormir, ton fils n'est pas gay, je l'aurais su, je suis sa mère ! »_

- Il ne m'a jamais présenté de petite-amie, répliqua le shérif (voilà qu'il parlait à un fantôme, maintenant !). Je ne suis sûr de rien mais peut-être… peut-être que je devrais en parler avec lui ?

_« Pour lui dire quoi ? »_

- J'en sais rien, moi ! s'emporta l'homme. Lui dire qu'il aime les filles, mais qu'il ne le sait pas encore ! Je connais mon fils, il ne peut pas être… Pas avec Scott. Et Scott alors, il est gay, lui aussi ? Je devrais lui en parler ? En parler à Mélissa ?

Il grimaça. Quelle prise de tête ! Stiles et Scott devaient juste s'être endormis dans le même lit… serrés l'un contre l'autre… Le shérif secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas Scott. Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer quoi que ce soit…

- C'était peut-être une fille aux cheveux courts ? Avec une carrure de camionneur…

_« Parle-lui-en si ça te perturbe tant, mon chéri. »_

- Mais on n'a jamais eu ce genre de conversations… Enfin si, mais ça se résumait à « fils, les cigognes n'existent pas ». J'y connais rien moi, _là-dessus_.

« _Tu devrais déjà te renseigner pour savoir si Stiles est attiré par les garçons, déjà… Tu es shérif, mon cœur. C'est ton boulot ! »_

Le shérif sourit et caressa du bout des doigts le portrait de sa femme.

- Tu as raison, Claudia. Je vais enquêter sur cette histoire pour tirer les choses au clair ! Et selon, j'aviserai et je…

- Euh, papa ?

Ce dernier sursauta légèrement. Stiles était au bout du couloir et le regardait comme s'il était fou à lier. Le shérif esquissa un sourire gêné et se passa une main sur la nuque.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Stiles, inquiet.

- Très bien ! (il plissa les yeux et regarda à droite puis à gauche de son fils). Scott n'est pas là ?

- Scott ? Euh… non… Pourquoi ? Il devrait ? Il est passé à la maison ? A _7h _du mat' ?

- Non, non. Je pensais qu'il était resté avec toi hier soir…

_Aïe_, la conversation prenait un tournant dangereux.

- Non, il est parti avant que tu ailles bosser, tu te souviens ?

- C'est vrai… Tu vas en cours ? Tu prends bien les cachets que Mélissa t'a donné pour… ?

Il fit un signe de tête pour désigner la blessure au torse de son fils, qui cicatrisait lentement mais surement. Stiles acquiesça puis parla d'une chose en rapport avec un arbre et un stylo. A vrai dire, le shérif ne l'écouta pas. Il le reluquait plutôt de haut en bas, alors que son fils enfilait sa veste rouge préférée et finissait de lasser ses chaussures. Il n'avait rien d'efféminé, pourtant ! Ok, ça s'était un peu rétrograde comme réflexion… Et si… ? Non. Non il ne ferait pas ça ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas infiltrer l'ordinateur de son fils pour _ça_. Mais quelqu'un le pouvait…

- PARRISH !

Stiles fit un bond, la main sur le cœur, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

- Quoi ?!

- Euh, je… Travaille bien à l'école, fils. Je dois aller au bureau.

- Donc c'est d'accord ?

- De quoi ?

- Bah… Que je passe vite fait chez Derek pour lui donner un truc… Tu m'as écouté ?

Le shérif se rembrunit immédiatement.

- Je ne veux plus que tu traînes avec Derek Hale. La dernière fois que ça a été le cas tu as fait deux semaines d'hôpital !

- Il m'a sauvé la vie !

- Je veux pas le savoir ! Va en cours et à la fin de la journée, tu rentres directement à la maison où ça va barder pour toi, Stiles. Compris ?

- … Compris, bougonna l'adolescent.

Il passa devant son père, la tête dans les épaules, puis quitta la maison. Quant au shérif, il était tant qu'il mène sa petite enquête…

:::::::::::

Même l'autorité parentale n'avait aucun pouvoir sur Stiles. Oh, il avait _essayé_ d'obéir à son père. Pendant trois kilomètres (c'était un bon score, trois kilomètres… Non ?).

Mais, chose incroyable, voilà que sa Jeep l'avait mené directement au loft. La vilaine !

Non sans une pointe de culpabilité, il avait franchi le palier du loft de son Alpha préféré avant de se figer quelques secondes plus tard face au spectacle qui s'offrit à lui.

Derek, torse nu, en train de faire des tractions.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Stiles déglutit, hypnotisé par le triskel qui semblait rouler sous les muscles en sueur de l'Alpha. Ses yeux descendirent le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Parfaite. L'adolescent tira légèrement sur le col de son T-shirt. Derek avait mis le chauffage ou quoi ?!

- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps ? fit le loup, toujours dos à Stiles et sans jamais cesser de faire ses tractions.

N'entendant aucune réponse, Derek relâcha sa barre et se tourna vers Stiles.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Euh… J-je… T'as… T'as oublié ta veste, hier. Tiens !

Stiles lui tendit le vêtement à bout de bras, incapable de faire un pas, soudain intimidé. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ? Certes le loup-garou lui faisait froid dans le dos la plupart du temps… Mais là… Après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux…

Derek, las, s'avança jusqu'à Stiles en fronçant les sourcils. Il pouvait sentir le cœur de l'adolescent battre à tout rompre, la chaleur qui irradiait son corps et… une exquise odeur de phéromones.

Il lui arracha la veste des mains et accrocha son regard noisette. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant un temps infiniment long, l'un essayant de soutenir ce regard carnassier qui le toisait, l'autre tentant de calmer son esprit qui lui envoyait des images quelque peu indécentes.

- Tu vas être en retard en cours, fit alors Derek d'une voix beaucoup plus rauque, beaucoup plus profonde que d'habitude.

Stiles frissonna. Les pupilles du loup étaient dilatées, mais il restait stoïque face à lui.

- J'ai… Je commence… plus tard…

Soudain, sans avoir pu anticiper le moindre de ses gestes, Derek poussa Stiles contre le mur et l'embrassa avec férocité. L'adolescent, pris de court, resta pantelant un instant avant de mouvoir enfin ses lèvres et de les ouvrir, passant une langue timide sur celles de l'Alpha qui ne tarda pas à approfondir leur baiser. Dans son élan de folie, Derek avait bloqué Stiles contre le mur avec son corps et en lui entravant les poignets d'une main, au-dessus de sa tête. Il était à sa merci. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de ce garçon, qui n'avait pas même un dixième de sa force physique. Il pouvait…

Derek rompit brutalement le baiser et libéra Stiles en s'éloignant de lui de plusieurs mètres et lui fit dos.

_Reprend-toi, Derek !_

Stiles, les jambes chancelantes et le souffle court, était toujours collé au mur.

- Vas-t-en, ordonna Derek.

- Mais je…

- J'ai dit : VAS-T-EN ! rugit-il en découvrant ses crocs.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier. Il déguerpit du loft en quatrième vitesse, trébucha à deux reprises et démarra sa Jeep au quart de tour.

Il s'était passé quoi, là ?

::::::::::

- Parrish, dans mon bureau !

Jordan Parrish, shérif adjoint de son état, emboita le pas à Stilinski qui affichait une mine sévère et franchement peu rassurante. Soit le shérif avait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, soit… il ne pouvait y avoir que ça, en fait. Parrish était irréprochable, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

Il s'assit donc face à son chef et attendit patiemment que ce dernier lui explique les raisons de sa convocation soudaine.

- Parrish, êtes-vous gay ?

Le shérif s'exaspéra en son for intérieur. C'était si simple de lui poser cette question, mais il ne se voyait pas demander ça à son propre fils.

Jordan, lui, avala de travers et manqua de s'étouffer.

- Monsieur ?!

- Répondez à ma question, fit le chef d'un ton banal, comme s'il évoquait la pluie et le beau temps.

- Non, évidemment que non !

Le shérif se pencha sur son bureau, l'œil inquisiteur.

- En êtes-vous sûr ?

- Ma foi, oui ! Et je ne vois pas ce que ça à voir avec mon travail ici.

- Très bien.

Le plus vieux s'adossa tranquillement à son fauteuil sous le regard ahuri du jeune officier.

- J'aimerais que vous me rendiez un petit service, dit-il alors. Je soupçonne mon fils de télécharger illégalement sur Internet. Vous pourriez vous infiltrer dans son ordinateur ?

Parrish le regarda, étonné par ce changement brusque de conversation.

- Il… Il faudrait pour ça que son ordinateur soit allumé et connecté au réseau pour que je puisse y accéder.

- Il est allumé.

- Bien… Shérif ?

- Hum ?

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais _gay _?

Le shérif se redressa un peu et le gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Non, bien sûr. Allez, au boulot !

- Oui, chef.

Le shérif adjoint salua son supérieur d'un signe de tête et quitta le bureau, perplexe.

:::::::::

- Stiles, tu m'écoutes ?

Scott claqua des doigts sous le nez de son meilleur ami, assis face à lui à une table en plein air.

- Oui, oui, Deaton a trouvé une plante qui atténue les effets de l'aconit, récita-t-il. Dis, Scott, c'était comment avec Allison ?

- Quoi ? Euh… bien…

- Non, j'veux dire… par rapport à tous tes trucs de loup, t'as jamais eu de souci quand vous… tu sais.

Scott le scruta intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Tu te transformais pas ?

- Non, mais il fallait quand même que je fasse attention. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Comme ça ! répondit Stiles en haussant les épaules, l'air désintéressé. Hé ! Salut les filles !

L'hyperactif remercia le ciel. Lydia et Allison étaient arrivées juste à temps et s'attablèrent avec les garçons. Scott et Allison étant toujours un peu mal à l'aise depuis leur séparation, le beta décida de se sauver en inventant une excuse bidon, abandonnant Stiles aux mains des deux jeunes filles. Ce dernier vit là une occasion rêvée pour tenter d'y voir plus clair sur ce qu'il s'était passé le matin-même entre lui et Derek, sans toutefois annoncer à ses deux amies qu'il se passait un _truc_ avec l'Alpha.

Feignant l'innocence et la naïveté les plus totales, il partit d'une question basique :

- Dites, les filles, quand un type vous plait, comment vous faites pour le lui faire savoir ?

- Je le dévore du regard pendant tout le cours de maths… laissa échapper Lydia, songeuse, sous le regard amusé de sa meilleure amie.

- J'essaie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, et si on se connait, je passe du temps avec lui.

- Tss ! fit Lydia, le mieux à faire c'est de lui envoyer un sms clair, net et précis, du genre : _Toi. Moi. Ta chambre. Ce soir._

- Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? la taquina Allison sous l'œil circonspect de Stiles.

- Ou alors utilise l'excuse des révisions chez toi ! dit Lydia en ignorant royalement sa copine.

Stiles rit intérieurement.

_« Hé, salut Derek, tu veux venir m'aider à réviser mon dernier cours de trigonométrie chez moi ? »_ Ah ah ah.

Ridicule.

- Ok, admettons, finit-il par répondre. Vous êtes tous les deux en train de réviser et après ? Quand est-ce qu'on est sûr que c'est le bon moment ?

Il n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quel bon moment il parlait.

- Ça vient tout seul, déclara solennellement Allison. Un geste, un regard, tu te perds dans ces yeux et là…

- Oh, j't'en prie Allison ! railla Lydia en levant les yeux au ciel. Allume-la ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en insinuant que Stiles cherchait des conseils pour draguer une fille et en espérant du plus profond de son être qu'il ne s'agissait pas _encore _d'elle.

Stiles décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Il trouvait la proposition de Lydia étrangement plus alléchante que celle d'Allison. Et plus dangereuse, aussi.

- Je veux bien, moi, mais si c'est le genre de personne aussi expressif qu'une huître, comment je fais ?

- Regarde-la toujours dans les yeux, approche-toi d'elle, effleure son épaule, conseilla Allison.

- Sois sexy ! s'écria Lydia, exaspérée.

- _Sexy ?_

- Oui, je sais que ça doit être difficile à considérer pour toi, Stiles…

- … J'te remercie…

- … mais essaie d'être séducteur, fais-lui du rentre-dedans. Complimente-la, sois sûr de toi, joue à celui qui maîtrise la situation. Et surtout. SURTOUT. Ne sois pas lourd.

- Je te conseillerais plutôt de la jouer réservé et pas trop impatient si tu ne veux pas la faire fuir, dit Allison posément.

Stiles soupira.

Ça n'allait pas être simple. Derek ne rentrait dans aucun des critères.

Mais il voulait à tout prix aller plus loin avec lui. Le baiser échangé le matin-même lui avait retourné les tripes. Il avait franchement eu peur, mais l'excitation avait pris le dessus. Et plus il pensait à Derek, plus il avait envie que ça marche. Il bavait sur lui depuis trop longtemps, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Ok, Derek lui avait dit que c'était « _dangereux »_. Pourquoi, au juste ? Et puis, il lui avait dit mot pour mot «_ j'ai pas encore compris pourquoi mon loup était aussi... attiré... par un gamin comme toi..._ ». Donc ça voulait dire que Derek n'était pas indifférent. Doooonc, ça _pouvait_ aussi signifier que ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin indiquait clairement que Stiles faisait de l'effet à l'Alpha.

_« Je crois que j'ai la migraine_ », songea Stiles en grimaçant.

::::::::

Jordan Parrish entra dans le bureau du shérif et lui rapporta ce qu'il avait trouvé :

- Rien. Votre fils est blanc comme neige. Aucun piratage dans son historique, ou alors il s'est sacrément bien se protéger.

- Parfait, opina le chef. Et vous n'avez rien noté de… spécial ?

- Hum… commença Parrish, faisant mine de réfléchir. Non. Rien, monsieur. Vous cherchiez à trouver quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non, pas spécialement. Merci, Parrish, vous pouvez retourner à votre poste.

- Shérif, salua le jeune homme en sortant de son bureau.

« _Tant pis, _songea le patriarche. _Je vais devoir employer les grands moyens…_ ».

Tout était calme à Beacon Hills. Le shérif avait passé sa journée à se triturer l'esprit pour savoir à quel moment son fils s'était découvert un penchant pour les garçons, avant de se mettre une claque mentale : _tu es sûr de rien, mon vieux !_ Pourtant, son instinct de père lui soufflait qu'il se passait quelque chose de pas net. N'y tenant plus, il était retourné voir le shérif adjoint pour lui demander un dernier petit service tout en se rassurant mentalement en se disant que ce qu'il faisait était tout à fait normal et que tout parent inquiet pour son enfant aurait fait la même chose…

_« Quand même… Prendre Stiles en filature… »_ (c'était la voix lointaine de Claudia qui commençait à s'exaspérer).

:::::::::

**[Quelques jours plus tard]**

- Scott ? appela le shérif Stilinski.

Le jeune McCall se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, dans un des couloirs du bureau du shérif.

- Bonjour, shérif ! sourit-il nerveusement.

- Un problème ?

- Non… je viens juste voir mon père. (il soupira, visiblement _ravi_ d'être là) Il est avec quelqu'un, il m'a demandé de l'attendre ici.

Le shérif lui rendit son sourit et s'assit sur le banc, invitant Scott à en faire de même.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Stiles et toi, vous êtes amis depuis longtemps… commença-t-il en pesant ses mots.

Scott acquiesça, attentif.

- Est-ce que mon fils et toi, vous sortez ensemble ?

L'air grave, le shérif ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était en train de retenir sa respiration alors que Scott avait écarquillé les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte.

- Non ! finit-il par s'exclamer. C'est mon meilleur ami ! Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à cette conclusion ?

Le shérif se détendit tout à coup et respira profondément. Non pas que Scott aurait fait un mauvais beau-fils (entre nous, Scott était le beau-fils idéal, et le shérif l'estimait beaucoup), mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Cette nuit-là, ce n'était donc pas Scott.

Il perdit soudain son sourire.

_Qui était-ce, alors ?!_ Cette nouvelle n'avait rien changé.

Il y avait quand même eu un garçon dans la chambre de son fils.

- Shérif ?

- Euh… oui, en fait… Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, et puisque Stiles n'a jamais mentionné de copine… dit-il, gêné. Je voulais juste savoir, c'est tout.

Scott allait répliquer lorsque le shérif adjoint Parrish fit irruption dans le couloir, demandant à son supérieur de bien vouloir le suivre.

- Je vous écoute, Parrish.

- Voilà le rapport de ma filature, dit-il en tendant un dossier.

Stilinski grimaça.

- Merci, Parrish, vous avez fait un excellent boulot, je ne vous aurais pas demandé de faire ça si je n'avais pas entièrement confiance en vous.

- Merci, monsieur. Mais… ?

- Mais pouvez-vous juste me résumer tout ça ? Je le lirais à tête reposée, dites-moi juste si mon fils a eu des activités… disons… étranges, ces derniers temps ?

- Pas d'après ce que j'ai vu. Il était à l'heure au lycée, il n'a pas manqué un seul cours.

- Bien, soupira le shérif.

- Il y a juste une chose un peu étrange… En sortant du lycée, au lieu de passer par Walnut Road, il prend la cinquième avenue avant de rentrer chez vous.

- La cinquième ? s'étonna le shérif. Mais ça rallonge le trajet !

- Et il s'arrête à Collinson Street, il reste dans sa voiture environ dix minutes, puis il repart en passant par Rockland Avenue.

Le shérif fronça les sourcils. _Collinson Street ?_ Qu'est-ce qu'il irait faire à Coll… _Nom de Dieu ! C'est là où vit Derek !_

- Il ne descend pas de voiture ? voulu-t-il savoir.

- Non, chef. Il envoyait des messages avec son téléphone portable. Et puisque vous sembliez vous inquiéter sur ses activités, j'ai poussé mes recherches plus loin pour retracer ses appels et ses messages. Ils étaient tous destinés à un certain Derek Hale. Vous le connaissez ?

Le shérif inspira profondément, sentant une colère sourde s'emparer de lui. N'avait-il pas ordonné à son fils de rester loin de Hale ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dans la tête, au juste ?!

Il remercia expressément son subalterne avant de retourner à son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et donner quelques ordres à ses collègues en leur annonçant qu'il prenait sa fin de journée.

Stiles allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Parole de Stilinski.

::::::::::::

_« Ca va vraiment pas Derek… Je suis chez moi, je savais pas vraiment où aller… Je pouvais pas aller à l'hôpital, mon père… enfin, tu comprends… Je tiendrai pas longtemps, je sens déjà plus mes jambes… Viens... »_

Derek resserra ses doigts sur le volant de la Camaro, le message vocal de Stiles passant en boucle dans sa tête.

Il était occupé. Il n'avait pas eu envie de répondre au gamin, qui soit dit en passant l'avait harcelé pendant près d'une semaine. Et voilà le résultat.

Maintenant, la culpabilité et l'angoisse le martelaient comme des furies.

Il fit gronder le moteur de la voiture sans se préoccuper des limitations de vitesse. De toute façon à cette heure-ci, l'avenue n'était que très peu fréquentée.

Il se gara en catastrophe à un pâté de maisons –histoire de n'alerter personne, et courut jusqu'à chez Stiles, passa par derrière et grimpa jusqu'à sa chambre (et entre nous Derek devait avoir eu une expérience traumatisante avec les portes d'entrées, et en particulier avec cette porte-là, qu'il n'avait presque jamais franchie de façon normale).

La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il allait se servir de sa vision de loup lorsque deux bras entourèrent sa taille. Il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir qui venait de pénétrer effrontément dans son espace personnel. Cependant, l'Alpha se retourna quand même vivement et éloigna Stiles pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

Stiles, lui, affichait un large sourire et il avait l'air plutôt en bonne santé.

Carrément en bonne santé, en fait.

Derek stoppa net son inspection, se redressa et son visage passa de _« oh mon Dieu Stiles va mourir par ma faute »_ à _« ce gosse va mourir de mes mains »._ Son regard vira au rouge presque noir, ses doigts se serrèrent sur la gorge de l'adolescent et Stiles se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire.

- Aouch… grimaça-t-il, le souffle court.

- Ne. Refais. Plus. JAMAIS. Ca.

- D-Derek… tu m'fais…mal !

Les pieds de Stiles ne touchaient même plus le sol.

Derek le scruta encore un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux. Il était furieux et l'adolescent craignit soudain pour sa vie.

- Tu… tu vas pas me dévorer, hein ? s'enquit-il alors qu'il tirait sur les poignets de l'homme face à lui pour libérer son cou de la pression étouffante.

A ces mots, le regard de Derek s'embrasa d'une façon étrange. Il rapprocha son visage tout près de celui de Stiles, tellement près que l'adolescent louchait presque en le regardant.

- Je pourrais peut-être bien… murmura Derek dans un souffle brûlant.

Ça aurait pu être diablement sexy, ce genre de phrases à double sens avec cette voix rauque, mais Stiles ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Il n'était absolument pas rassuré.

Finalement, le loup le relâcha brusquement et lui tourna le dos, prêt à s'en aller.

- Hé ! Tu vas où comme ça ?

- Je rentre. Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

- Hé !... Att…Derek !

Juste avant de sauter par la fenêtre comme un voleur, ce dernier se retourna finalement, arborant toujours ce regard dur et mécontent. Très mécontent.

- Reste ! s'exclama Stiles en levant les mains vers le plafond, s'en savoir quoi dire d'autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça « pourquoi » ? Ca fait bientôt une semaine que tu m'ignores ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord sur le fait qu'on « tenterait » le coup, nous deux ! Tu vois ?

- Non, je vois pas.

L'hyperactif soupira bruyamment. Ce type était tellement lunatique ! Un jour il lui disait qu'il était attiré par lui, et le lendemain il l'ignorait ! C'était quoi son problème ? Voyant que Derek s'apprêtait encore à partir, Stiles s'exclama :

- Tu m'aiderais à faire ma trigo ?!

Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_Merci Lydia, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile maintenant !_

- Demande à tes amis, je suis pas ton prof personnel.

- S'il te plait, Derek ! Et je te jure que je te harcèle plus de sms !

- Tu m'as envoyé des sms ? J'ai changé de numéro, répondit-il, ironique.

_Oh l'enfoiré !_

Derek considéra un instant la demande de l'adolescent.

Il avait failli perdre le contrôle, la dernière fois que Stiles était venu le voir. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas penser à lui ces derniers jours. Ce gosse le rendait complètement dingue. Dans tous les sens du terme. Mais plus les jours passaient, moins il arrivait à faire entendre raison à son loup. Plus les jours passaient, plus le souvenir des lèvres de Stiles contre les siennes, de sa peau chaude, de son odeur… le hantaient. Il détestait cette sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être esclave de ses désirs sauvages. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Stiles et non pas par exemple une louve robuste et féroce qui aurait survécu aux emportements de l'Alpha. Car oui, Derek en était à se dire ça. Il avait tellement peur de blesser Stiles. Ou pire…

- Bon, très bien, dit-il avant même que son esprit ne se rende compte que sa bouche avait pris les commandes sans sa permission.

Le visage du plus jeune s'illumina.

- Génial !

Il alluma toutes les lumières de sa chambre, courut vers son sac de cours pour en sortir son livre de trigonométrie et sauta sur son lit, prêt à « étudier ». Derek leva les yeux au ciel, croisa les bras et attendit que le gamin lui dise ce qu'il voulait réviser.

- Derek, viens t'assoir, tu pourras pas voir les schémas sinon.

A contre cœur, l'Alpha s'avança vers le lit et Stiles, allongé de tout son long sur le ventre, lui fit un peu de place. Il s'assit sur le bord du matelas, l'air bourru. L'adolescent lui jeta un regard appuyé et Derek soupira de plus belle en finissant par s'allonger à côté de Stiles, mais à distance raisonnable.

- Arrête de me regarder comme un idiot, dit-il sombrement.

- Ok, commençons… Alors… Il faut que je fasse cet exercice, c'est-à-dire juste placer les points de la liste sur le cercle trigonométrique avec ces repères orthonormés, là. Tu vois ? Donc en fait, tu pars du point _i_, et puisque ton sens de parcours est le sens trigonométrique pour les nombres positifs, et que le sens rétrograde sert aux nombres négatifs, du coup un demi-cercle correspond à _pi_ et tes points tu les places là… là… là… et là. C'est bon pour cet exercice ?

Derek le regarda, dubitatif.

- Stiles, c'est pas moi qui suis censé t'expliquer l'exercice ?

Stiles se maudit intérieurement. _Vite, trouve une excuse…_

- Oui, oui, mais cet exo, j'avais bien compris. C'est le numéro deux qui me pose problème… Tiens.

Il poussa son livre vers Derek qui le regarda d'un œil mauvais pendant quelques secondes encore avant de se plonger dans la lecture de l'énoncé.

Stiles admira l'Alpha allongé près de lui, concentré sur de la trigonométrie. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était beau même quand il s'improvisait prof de soutien scolaire (et même si Stiles n'avait pas du tout besoin d'un prof, évidemment). Il se rappela soudain d'un des conseils d'Allison… _« Effleure son épaule »_.

Bon, en l'occurrence, là, ça serait le bras.

Il se rapprocha subrepticement de Derek et le frôla. L'Alpha se raidit à la seconde et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Moi ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

« _Regarde-la toujours dans les yeux »_.

- Stiles, arrête ça.

Le ton de sa voix avait été presque… suppliant. Stiles en resta bouche-bée.

- L'exercice deux est exactement pareil que le premier, fit remarquer Derek en tentant de cacher son trouble.

- Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la semaine ?

Derek ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Tu sais pourquoi.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que t'avais pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Derek ! Je suis pas en porcelaine ! Enfin si on prend en compte le fait que tu pourrais me broyer le crâne sans efforts, là, d'accord… Mais tu veux pas vraiment me tuer, non ? Alors tu pourrais quand même y mettre du tiens ! Ou alors… Tu veux plus être avec moi, c'est ça ?

- J'ai jamais dit que _j'étais avec toi_. Et encore moins que je _voulais_ être avec toi.

Derek avait le chic pour blesser les gens en une phrase. Deux, en l'occurrence. Mais Stiles ne croyait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_«…sois sûr de toi, joue à celui qui maîtrise la situation… »_

- Eh bien moi, je _veux_ être avec toi, déclara Stiles. Moi aussi je me suis demandé pourquoi j'étais attiré par un mec comme toi. Un _mec_ surtout ! C'est fou quand même ! Mais quand je t'ai vu, ça a été clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je lâcherai pas l'affaire, Derek ! Je te fais confiance. Je veux que ce soit toi.

Derek n'eut aucun mal à deviner à quoi Stiles faisait référence.

- Arrête un peu de réfléchir, et laisse ton loup prendre les commandes… Enfin, pas trop quand même, hein ! Je veux pas mourir jeune ! s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles.

Et là, magie : Derek sourit. Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais c'était incroyable.

Ce n'était pas ce sourire ironique qu'il esquissait parfois quand quelque chose l'agaçait. C'était un sourire sincère et… tendre.

_Wow. Le choc !_

Enhardi par cette agréable surprise, Stiles poussa un peu plus loin en glissant une main sur celle de Derek.

- Fais-moi confiance. _Fais-toi_ confiance… souffla-t-il, le cœur battant, alors que l'Alpha regardait les doigts de l'adolescent se mêler aux siens.

La sensation était agréable… électrisante. Il releva les yeux vers ce gamin bruyant qui réduisait à chaque fois à néant son self-control. Alors, Stiles se rapprocha encore un peu de lui et effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant d'y déposer un baiser furtif. Et l'espace d'un instant, Derek voulut y croire. Il libéra sa main de celle de Stiles et le fit s'allonger sur le dos. Il se plaça au-dessus de lui, un genou entre ses jambes et l'embrassa langoureusement, faisant danser sa langue avec la sienne de la manière la plus sensuel qui soit. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Stiles dont la tête se mit à tourner violement. L'Alpha rompit le baiser et fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou avant de le mordiller doucement. Il entendait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et il s'en amusa. Il était si sensible… Si inexpérimenté. C'était adorable. Stiles essayait tant bien que mal de réguler sa respiration alors que des frissons d'anticipation le parcouraient dans tout le corps.

_Mon Dieu, est-ce qu'on va… ? Est-ce que je vais le faire… ? Avec un loup-garou ?!_

Et ce furent sans doute les seules pensées à peu près cohérentes de l'adolescent.

Derek se redressa légèrement pour remonter le T-shirt de Stiles et vint embrasser et lécher sa peau claire. A ce contact il se cambra et se mordit les lèvres. C'était tellement agréable…

L'Alpha vint titiller son téton gauche et Stiles ne put empêcher un premier gémissement de franchir ses lèvres. Il se tortillait sous Derek, à la fois impatient et anxieux, désagréablement gêné par cette soudaine intimité mais terriblement excité par ce qui allait se passer. Alors, Derek remonta lui voler une nouvelle fois le souffle et dans son élan, son genou vint frotter contre l'entrejambe de l'adolescent qui gémit contre les lèvres du loup et se mit à remuer des hanches, cherchant plus de contact. Il passa alors ses mains sous le T-shirt de Derek et flatta ses abdos. Sa peau était douce et brûlante. Le plus âgé plaqua plus rudement ses lèvres contre les siens en grognant de plaisir et de frustration mêlés. Son loup hurlait en son for intérieur. Il ne devait pas perdre le contrôle. De son côté, Stiles s'était déjà attaqué à la ceinture de l'Alpha qu'il essayait de dessangler de ses mains légèrement tremblantes. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il passa une main entre son jeans et son boxer et ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à sa soudaine témérité. C'était clairement gênant, mais tellement excitant… Derek grogna en se mordant férocement la lèvre inférieure tout en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Stiles bougeait maladroitement sa main contre sa virilité et se redressa sur un coude pour embrasser le cou offert de l'Alpha.

- Stiles… haleta Derek qui sentait ses crocs sortirent et ses muscles se tendre.

Stiles, lui, se félicitait intérieurement de faire autant d'effet à Derek. Et il était fier de constater qu'il _savait_ –plus ou moins- effectuer ce genre de caresses à un autre homme. Il n'en revenait pas lui-même.

- Stiles… doucement ! grogna encore Derek.

Il sentait peu à peu son self-control l'abandonner. Ça devenait dangereux, mais en l'état actuel des choses, il était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il ne remarqua même pas que ses griffes étaient sorties.

Il retira plutôt la main de Stiles toujours dans son jeans et lui enleva son T-shirt, avant de quitter le sien et de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il fondit une nouvelle fois sur le torse imberbe du garçon et y déposa une série de baisers en faisant glisser ses griffes sur ses flancs. Stiles se cambra une nouvelle fois et gémit encore pitoyablement. Derek lui laissa de longues griffures sur les côtes et vint embrasser son ventre avant de passer sa langue sur son nombril. Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent dont tous les muscles se figèrent alors qu'il essayait d'étouffer le cri de son orgasme en se mordant la main. Plus tard, Stiles se maudirait intérieurement d'avoir jouit aussi vite, comme une vierge effarouchée. Ce qu'il était plus ou moins, d'ailleurs…

Pour l'heure, il s'était mordu la main presque jusqu'au sang et essayait de reprendre pied avec la réalité alors que Derek le regardait, fasciné, comme s'il regardait une proie avant de lui sauter dessus. Il allait le dévorer tout cru, à ce rythme… Stiles ne se rendait probablement pas compte d'à quel point il était _sexy_ dans toute cette dépravation.

Cependant que l'Alpha entamait à son tour le désanglage de la ceinture de l'adolescent, une voix leur parvint du rez-de-chaussée.

- STILES !

Le susnommé se redressa soudain et croisa le regard rouge de Derek. En une fraction de seconde, ils s'étaient tous deux rembraillés et le shérif fit irruption dans la chambre de son fils juste après que Derek ait disparu.

Le jeune Stilinski, les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et encore essoufflé par son orgasme, récupéra à la volée son livre de trigonométrie et se cacha derrière avant de constater qu'il était à l'envers.

_Plus embarrassant, tu meurs. _

Grâce au ciel, le shérif ne parut pas s'en formaliser.

- J'ai deux mots à te dire, fiston, siffla-t-il.

- O-Oui ? fit Stiles d'une voix un peu trop aigue à son goût.

- Je t'avais dit de ne plus traîner avec Derek Hale, non ?!

- C'est vrai…

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais cette semaine devant chez lui ? Tous les soirs ?

_Trouve une excuse, Stiles… trouve une excuse… !_

- Cora !

- Cora ?

- Euh… Oui. C'est la sœur de Derek. Elle a mon âge. Je… J'essayais de trouver un moyen de l'inviter à sortir, tu vois ? Et puisque Derek ne me laissait pas entrer, j'ai eu un peu de mal.

Le shérif se radoucit subitement. Dans sa précipitation, il n'avait d'abord plus pensé à cette histoire de petit-ami et croyait que Derek avait une sorte de mauvaise influence sur Stiles, ou quelque chose dans le genre… Il était furieux que Stiles ne lui ait pas obéit et puis Stiles avait prononcé le mot magique : Cora.

_Tu vois, finalement ton fils aime les filles !_

Il eut presque honte de l'avoir fait suivre et d'avoir posé des questions dérangeantes à Scott. Non pas qu'il avait quelque chose contre les homosexuels, bien au contraire. Mais quand il s'agissait de son fils, il était de suite inquiet et avait peur de ne pas savoir comment gérer les choses.

- Je vois, fit le shérif en gardant tout de même un air sévère. Pourquoi tu ne demanderais pas à Derek de lui faire passer le mot, par exemple ?

- Tu viens pas de me dire que j'avais pas le droit de m'approcher des Hale ?

- Il t'a sauvé la vie, alors… Ecoute, fils, tant que tu ne te mets pas en danger, ça me va. Tu es assez grand maintenant et j'ai confiance en toi.

- Merci, 'pa.

Le shérif commença à s'en aller avant de faire volteface.

- Au fait… Tu sais, à propos des cigognes…

- Papa, tu me l'avais déjà expliqué. J'avais 8 ans.

- Hum oui… Bon euh… Protégez-vous, d'accord ?

Stiles grimaça mais acquiesça tout de même.

Son père sortit de sa chambre et il se laissa retomber sur le lit en soupirant.

Ça aurait pu être Cora, oui.

Mais c'était Derek.

Evidemment, Stiles ne choisissait jamais la facilité. Ce qui venait de se passer était au-delà de ses espérances, mais une petite voix lui dit qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Tôt ou tard, il devrait affronter Derek et son côté versatile car il savait que rien n'était encore gagné. Il était juste certain d'une chose : sa première fois, ça sera avec Derek Hale.

* * *

**EDIT:** Chapitre remis en page, désolée pour ceux qui sont tombés sur un truc illisible, mon ordi a frisé et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

**Ca vous a plu? Pitite review? :p **  
**Le dernier OS est en ligne, il s'appelle "The world that he wants" :)**  
**A très vite mes p'tits loups!**  
**Maly.**


End file.
